Faceless
by xdarkangeltwinsx
Summary: The internet has brought many couples together, from dating websites to MySpace. Who will be brought together by YourSpace, Wiz Edition? Rated for occasional use of foul language
1. xSilverDragonx: Meet ScarFace

DISCLAIMER: NOTICE: MAY CONTAIN HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS THAT I DO NOT OWN. PLEASE USE CAUTION WHEN READING THIS STORY; ONE CAN EASILY CHOKE ON AWESOMENESS.

A much lighter fic than Unwritten Sorrow by far. Still probably won't be as long as Unwritten Sorrow, which I'm pretty much getting nowhere with as of now. Yes, yes, I know it's not the smartest idea to start a new fic when I just published another one a few days back, but writer's block is killer and I have to put this awesome writing chi somewhere! Anyway, enjoy!

-----------------------------

Ron Weasley can do the most idiosyncratic things.

I've known Ron for what must be about 4 or 5 years, and I can say, he's never failed to bore me. Not in the slightest. But what also never fails is his ability to get me to try new things, like Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. In fact, the magic world is all about trying new things. New spells, new potions, new friends...

But today, at the end of our ninth day back at Hogwarts for the new school year, there is one thing that I won't try. One thing that I will evade. Partly for danger, and partly because it's so mainstream. So ordinary. So...

"So you have to try it, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, his face like lights on a Christmas tree.

"No, it's stupid. You can't make me."

"But YourSpace, Wiz Edition is so cool! You have to try it!" Seamus Finnagan said from my left. All the boys in the Gryffindor dormitory were gathered around on Ron's bed, fawning over a laptop, which many of them had never seen before.

"You don't even know what could be on here. What if You Know Who–"

Ron laughed skeptically. "You Know Who? Harry, think. Just rub together those two tiny brain cells you have left and do one simple calculation: You Know Who; evil genius, wants to take over the world, has no use for material things. Computer; innocent little Muggle device that no evil genius could ever find a good use for. Sound reasonable?"

(A/N: Everyone has a MySpace now, so who can say even Voldemort doesn't have one?)

_ Somewhere_, _in a castle far from Hogwarts, a certain criminal puts the finishing touches on his profile page. "Now, let's see, what's my favorite hobby? Killing people, destruction, world domination, cruel and inhumane torture or croquet? Hmm. Hard choice."_

Let's ignore that for right now.

"Not really." Sooo tempting!

"Go on, Harry! Create an account, for God's sakes, or You Know Who will do it for you!" Fred (or George. I can never tell which) popped up behind me.

Fueled by their enthusiasm, my fingers tapped out a username and a password on the laptop's keyboard.

"Scary... no, scar," Ron murmured, squinting to see the fine type. "'ScarFace'? Boy, that's original. It'll be like a giant sign saying, 'I'm Harry Potter! Come stalk me on the internet!' You Know Who'll find you for sure."

(A/N: Watch someone, after reading this, actually look up ScarFace on MySpace. Heh heh, I love messing with people's brains...)

"Weren't you the one just saying You Know Who doesn't have a YourSpace account?" I asked, starting to doubt my choice of username.

"No, no, it's fine, Harry. Really, it's fine."

------------------------------------------

Username: ScarFace

Age: 15

Occupation: Student

School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Preferred Broomstick Model: Firebolt, Nimbus 2000

Hobbies: Quidditch, magic

------------------------------------------

"Looks great, Harry." Ron said, clapping me on the shoulder when we were done.

"Yeah, Potter, looks great. Just hope you don't wake up with You Know Who standing over you with an airport sign saying, "ScarFace?" Fred (or George) grinned maniacally at the other Weasley twin.

"Shut up, you guys!" I chided playfully, secretly wondering if I really would wake up to that. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as the small group of us resorted to getting ready for bed.

-------------------------------------------

Before getting up and fishing around in the darkness for clothes, I had to make sure everyone in the dorm was asleep so that they wouldn't witness what I was about to do.

Dressed in a casual pair of jeans and one of Mrs. Weasley's hand-knit sweaters, no shoes, I crept down the spiraling staircase to the Gryffindor common room. Luckily, it was vacant, except for some dying flames in the fireplace and some overstuffed armchairs that tended to be less comfortable than the floor.

Laptop in hand, I stretched out in front of the fire on the rug, logging onto YourSpace with shaking fingers. Several characters were mistyped and had to be deleted.

Why was I so nervous?

I checked the Hogwarts database, hoping for any of my fellow classmates to chat with. As the page loaded, my eyes happened to glance at the clock out of habit. 2:43 AM. No one would be up at this time. I reached to close the laptop, but stopped as I saw one username pop up. Someone was still awake.

xSilverDragonx. Meet ScarFace.

Curious, I clicked on the highlighted blue words. Who could it be? The link led me to their profile, an elaborately made page that only frequent users made, with dark green wallpaper and apparently, hand-drawn artwork.

Username: xSilverDragonx

Age: 15

Ah, so they were in my year. That narrowed it down.

Occupation: Student

School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Preferred Broomstick Model: Nimbus 2001

Hobbies: art, Quidditch

I clicked on one of the artwork files. Slowly, a large picture filtered in on my screen, and I gasped. The craftsmanship was wonderful. The image depicted a large dragon, ivory in color, its wings spread in stark contrast to the icy black waters in which it was swimming. Snow-capped mountains shone behind its head, complimenting a cyan sky above. A secretive, almost sly, grin graced its face, giving the animal an air of mystique. Of all the dragons I had ever seen (and battled), this was the most beautiful.

Suddenly, a little ping! alerted me to the fact that an instant message box was glowing at the lower right hand corner of my screen. The text inside read:

xSilverDragonx: hi u go 2 my school?

I replied quickly with:

ScarFace: yeah who are you? do i know you?

It took a minute for the mysterious user to reply, as if he or she were contemplating my question.

xSilverDragonx: sorry can't tell you that. haven't you heard? you know who on yourspace right now

My stomach sank. Shit. Another ping! went off.

xSilverDragonx: lol jk u still there?

ScarFace: yeah so what are you still doing up?

xSilverDragonx: bored

ScarFace: me too. can't sleep.

xSilverDragonx: i see u created your account yesterday? noob

ScarFace: and you created urs 10 years ago, right?

xSilverDragonx: nope. just 2.

ScarFace: saw ur artwork. it's really good.

xSilverDragonx: thx ur artwork sux

ScarFace: don't have any art

xSilverDragonx: exactly.

xSilverDragonx: shit got 2 go too late/early talk to you tomorrow?

ScarFace: sure bye

I closed the laptop, having had my first YourSpace chat, and feeling very successful.

------------------------------------

Okay, I was originally planning for this to be a one-shot, but it got too long. Oh well. Any guesses on who xSilverDragonx is? It's reeeeeeally obvious, I swear. So far, one of the most unusual fics I have ever done. And as for the artwork, definitely not mine. Thank photobucket for posting Arctic Dragon, which the description is based off of. And now, it's Michi's bedtime...


	2. I Can See You

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT EVEN THE CLOTHES ON MY BACK. MY MUM BOUGHT THOSE.**

**Back due to popular demand (and a whole lotta guilt) is... (dun dun DUN!) uh, what's the name of this story again?**

**Anyway, you know you're just itching to review. For those of you who haven't guessed who xSilverDragonx is: I'm sorry, but you need to read the series again.**

**Just kidding. Hey, maybe even I don't know who it is...**

**~Michi**

**---------------------------------**

Beneath the warm shield of my duvet, I practically shivered in my flannel pajamas. Not out of fear, or cold, but out of sheer excitement.

I, Harry Potter, hadn't been this exhilarated in ages.

One would think that being a student at a school specializing only magic would be thrilling enough. But after five years or so, things seemed to get a little dull. Then again, there was the fact that my life had been attempted on consecutively for the past four years, but the final battle usually didn't take place until the end of the school year. It was early October now, so I had time.

It wasn't just the pleasure of the prospect of a whole new world lying at my fingertips that excited me. No, it was also the fact that someone in Hogwarts was trying to hide their identity, which meant that they possibly had something else to conceal. Maybe a dark secret that they could only make known to the Internet: faceless, anonymous. A stranger.

There wasn't any time to make acquaintances with someone whom I probably wouldn't talk to otherwise. I had to find out who this person was! For lack of a better reason, I could blame this merely on insatiable curiosity.

Oh, but I was curious! It gnawed at my gut, demanding this unnamed classmate unmask themselves. I had to know who xSilverDragonx was. The temptation of a new mystery was too great for me to quell.

Maybe I was getting a little too excited over this. Maybe xSilverDragonx wasn't even a student here, and really a sick old pervert somewhere in Wales, or even worse: America.

Unable to think about the matter without the laptop at my fingertips, I swung out of bed in one fluid motion, my bare feet hitting the gelid floor with almost a hiss of heat; warm flesh to a cold surface.

My muttered curses reached the slightly pinked ears of Ron in the next bed over, who, in turn, mumbled a few colorfully chosen words and a hex or two. With a quick murmur of apology, I threw on without turning on the light what felt like a pair of Hogwarts-issued pants and another Molly Weasley couture du jour, then slipped out of the rather unfriendly dorm rooms and down the winding staircases (who seemed to be in a good mood. I noticed that they actually stopped at the corridor entranceways instead of moving steadily and causing the rider to make a jump worthy of a cheesy Hollywood movie) and into the Great Hall.

The amount of students in the Hall was to a minimum, which was to be expected at eight-thirty on a Saturday morning.

Unfortunately, not early enough.

"So, Potter? Where's your girlfriend? Oh, and Granger, too."

The drawling voice of Draco Malfoy reached my ears. Why, oh why did he have to take morning jogs around the Great Lake? Or, at least, couldn't the squid just pull him under the water?

"Shut up, Malfoy. It's too early."

"Touchy, touchy. I see poor Potty's got a bit of PMS." Malfoy gestured on either side of himself to the mindless buffoons that followed him around, otherwise called Crabbe and Goyle. It took a while for Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dumber to muster up a sort of manly giggle. I still don't think they got the joke.

"Heh, heh. Want me t' lend 'im some Maxi-Pads, Draco?" one of them said rather dully. Malfoy threw him a look of disgust, which instantly subdued the oafish laughter that ensued.

Trying to ignore their stupid insults, I quelled the urge to castrate all three of them with a rusty butcher's knife by buttering a slice of rather dry toast. When I couldn't sense anybody behind me anymore (or smell Crabbe and Goyles horrendous body odor), Ron's laptop came up from my lap to rest on the table. Looking around to locate any teachers or curious students, I logged onto YourSpace.

There were more users in the Hogwarts database now that it was almost nine, but I searched the rather small list of usernames until I found the desired user.

xSilverDragonx.

I hailed the user, just for the hell of it, and sat back in my chair, staring at a slightly peculiar shaped knothole on the table in front of me. To my warped and twisted imagination, it looked vaguely like a penis. Or lamb if I squinted my eyes.

_Ping!_

Okay, that wasn't my imagination.

xSilverDragonx: you called, my knight in shining armor?

ScarFace: why yes, my damsel in distress. still bored?

xSilverDragonx: why yes, sir valiant-and-strong-alot! but there is not much thou canst do about it.

ScarFace: wanna bet?

xSilverDragonx: you got insurance?

ScarFace: enough to cover my butt but not yours.

xSilverDragonx: who said i WANT you to cover my butt with your insurance? wouldn't that mean we'd both be naked under the cover of your nationwide? you don't even know if i'm a boy or a girl.

(A/N: *cue cheesy music* Nationwide is on your side!)

ScarFace: yeah... sure. you must be a boy though because you like quidditch.

xSilverDragonx: that is incredibly sexist! how many girl players has this school seen? but yes, i am a boy. but beyond that i will tell you no more.

Yeah, that narrowed my search down by so much. I was hoping to get more out of them.

xSilverDragonx: but i will tell you that i can see you from where you're sitting.

-------------------------------

**And that's all, folks! Thanks to all my reviewers so far!**

**~Michi**


	3. I Know Who You Are

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AWESOMENESS.**

**I think I may have gotten quite a few people ticked off at me, considering the last time I updated this was... October 26, 2009. Wow. Can't believe it's 2010 already. Seems like just a couple days ago, it was 2009. Oh, wait, it WAS 2009 a couple days ago. So, tomorrow's my brother's birthday. I've already gotten a few happy birthdays for him via , but nobody likes him anyway. Oh yeah, I know this may sound REALLY blasphemous, but I've finally seen Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Considering I'm a bigger Harry Potter fan than everybody reading this, that's like, horrible. But it was hilarious! Especially when Harry drank the luck potion! Aragog's funeral: HAGRID: [of Aragog] I reckon the eyes scare most people. Very unnerving. HARRY: Not the mention the pincers. *does weird "chik-chik" noise* Pure gold!**

* * *

I looked up hastily, causing my neck to complain rather noticeably. They could see me from where I was sitting?

I made a quick sweep of the Great Hall. The only people who were in the Hall were a few professors at the teacher's table, a couple of giggling Hufflepuff first-years, and Draco Malfoy and his cronies. No one had a laptop out.

Still, I was unnerved. Could xSilverDragonx possibly know who I was? Was my username that obvious? Maybe Ron was right. Maybe I would wake up next week with Voldemort next to me in bed. I shuddered at the thought. Luckily, Hogwarts' dormitory beds were twin-sized and barely fit one scrawny fifteen-year old, namely me, let alone the same scrawny fifteen-year old and a creepy warlock older than Uncle Vernon.

A cold, white hand grasped my shoulder, and I bolted upright in surprise, concealing the laptop beneath my robes as quickly as I could.

"Sorry 'bout that, Harry. Bad circulation in my hands." Ron guffawed at my mishap. "Mum always said I need to get out more. Get a tan, find a nice lady–" He was cut off by a rather hard kick from Hermione, who had sat down across from us.

It was awkward for a moment. Ron and Hermione had always been close, but the latter seemed to be a bit possessive of the former lately. I didn't know whether it was just a female problem (Hermione HAD been looking a little weighty recently), or it was my imagination. Besides, Hermione was too down to earth for Ron, who always had his head in the clouds, and, more currently, the bacon in front of him.

"My God, Ron. Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione said in disgust, breaking the silence.

"I'm a growing boy, Hermio–" Ron stopped, mid-chew. "Are you saying I'm getting fat?"

I didn't stick around to hear Ron's response, due to the fact that the word 'YourSpace', uttered by a fourth year Ravenclaw girl, had caught my attention. Grabbing the computer, I followed her out of the Great Hall, hoping to find out more about the website and the mysterious xSilverDragonx, just in time to hear Ron ask quizzically, "Hey, is that my laptop?".

"...So I was just on YourSpace last night, and there's a new guy on the Hogwarts database. ScarHead, or something like that." the Ravenclaw girl said to her mousy looking classmate.

"Sounds like a dork. Who do you think it could be?"

Both girls stopped and turned around, their eyes landing on me and making a bee-line towards the familiar place on my forehead that eyes tended to stray to.

I felt my face grow warm. Yes, the username was quite obvious.

I tried to smile as if I knew nothing, but both girls huddled together and walked away, whispering and giggling in hushed tones.

Seeing as how I was out of the Great Hall anyway, I decided to take a trip to the lake with the laptop. Maybe the squid would be in a good mood and wouldn't try to eat any student in the vicinity.

On second thought, maybe it was better to bring a peace offering of breakfast sausages.

* * *

Outside, it was bright, albeit a bit chilly, which was odd for early October at Hogwarts. The grass was still slightly green near the lake, as was expected of the squid to leave some chlorophyll in the grass before staining it black with ink in time for Halloween.

I sat on the grass and opened the laptop, immediately logging on to YourSpace. xSilverDragonx was online, not surprisingly.

This time, it was xSilverDragonx who hailed ScarFace.

xSilverDragonx: hey

ScarFace: hi

xSilverDragonx: can't see u anymore. where did u go?

ScarFace: outside

xSilverDragonx: squid keeping u company? never thought cephalopods were the best companions

ScarFace: actually, it hasn't been too bad. george seems to like sausage.

xSilverDragonx: you named the squid?

ScarFace: i thought everyone knew his name was george. he doesn't like being called 'the squid' or 'it' all the time.

xSilverDragonx: still, i never thought a squid would be partial to the name 'george'.

ScarFace: stranger things have happened

ScarFace: why are u so secretive?

ScarFace: do u have something to hide?

xSilverDragonx: everyone has something to hide.

ScarFace: like what?

xSilverDragonx: opinions, talents, crushes... identities

xSilverDragonx: why do you hide behind a screen name?

ScarFace: i like being faceless. i like being anyone who i want to be. i like being free of my old self and free to make new friends who don't see things on the outside.

ScarFace: why do you hide?

xSilverDragonx: i am afraid.

ScarFace: of...

xSilverDragonx: of people who are not understanding. of people who understand too much to the point where i have no privacy.

xSilverDragonx: of myself.

xSilverDragonx: i know who you are, harry potter.

xSilverDragonx: i know that you are "the chosen one", the golden boy, the one whose name is on the tongues of the wizard world's youth. i know that you are sometimes hesitant. you are sometimes afraid of what the future may hold, of how to protect your friends. i know you are afraid of death.

ScarFace: how? how well exactly do you know me?

xSilverDragonx: i know you better than you know yourself.

And with that, xSilverDragonx signed off.


End file.
